


allby 没什么意思

by gancaoxilie



Category: allby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoxilie/pseuds/gancaoxilie





	allby 没什么意思

　　副导演目光在人群里逡巡，找到那个瘦弱的身影。他笑着招招手，那孩子睁着懵懂的眼睛挪腾过来。  
　　“在这吃完再回去。”小孩手里被塞了一个袋子，随着袋身的logo露出来，他抑制不住地抿着嘴笑开，快乐地拆开装着两只鸡翅的包装。他看一眼鸡翅，就看一眼副导演，弯弯的眼睛和小猫似的唇线来来回回在副导演眼里闪现，逗得人也跟着笑起来。  
　　这部年代戏拍摄时间有够长的，即使是他在这行待的时间也不短，也难有这样长的时间在影视城观望着眼前这堆面孔。最近的所得就是看人更细微了点，往导演面前推荐的炮灰一推一个准。这些人形色各异，有麻木有渴望，有珍珠有砂石。这个不知打哪来的孩子就是覆着尘埃的珠子，身条好看，模样也漂亮，眼睛更是亮晶晶的，看着就讨人喜欢。副导演不是什么良善人，越看这孩子好心里那点龌龊心思就越重。这么好的人，他一点都不想让镜头见着他。  
　　小孩尤其天真，不知是家里大人没在这上面教过什么，还是周围人都太过宠爱，看谁都觉得是好人。他每天施点小恩小惠，给点好吃的，就能收到傻乎乎的信任，这个时候你摸毛绒绒的脑袋，呼噜呼噜瘦削的背，捏捏颈子甚至一胳膊搂过细韧的腰贴在小孩耳边说话都不会被拒绝，只会瑟缩着任凭热气灼红了白皙的耳廓。“嗯……太近了，松、松开一点……”小兔子只会红着脸这样软软地请求。  
　　也就是现在能玩玩，趁着孩子年纪不大好哄，真等他被人一眼相中演起戏来，给他买鸡翅的人多了去了，别说鸡翅，买房买别墅的都不会缺，到哪时候还不早把自己抛到脑后。副导演就是因为这个不爱镜头拍到他。但真是珍珠，就算蒙着尘也比沙子顺眼。演戏认真这条就算了，基本的，这行不缺，这堆群演里也不少，最重要的是漂亮可爱，打眼。今天就算把这孩子遮身后，明天也会有别人去发现他。  
　　小兔子吃完鸡翅，水红的嘴巴嘬着留有余味的指头，嘴角一点残渣也被小舌头一卷，舔掉了。吃完好吃的，满足地笑起来有一百分的甜度。  
　　副导演不动声色咽了口口水，脑子里直骂他装纯，惯会勾引人。面上仍笑着，拉过小孩的手摸了又摸，是并不太隐晦的情色。“我跟你说啊，”说着说着搂上了细腰，不怀好意地握在掌心，咬着小孩的耳朵，“下午有个角色，有好几句台词，我跟导演推荐了你，别让我失望啊。”  
　　小宇本来一直缩着脖子躲，听到这开心地眼睛瞪圆，副导演趁势亲了一口，他都高兴地没反应过来。  
　　“以后红了可得记着我啊。”  
　　记着兔子早的不止他一个，庸庸碌碌的群演们只是看看，他们没那么多寻找消遣的情绪。即便眼前放着漂亮可爱的人，欣赏欣赏也就罢了。有意的是那些闲散的过路者，比如某个挂着名的制片。吴先生早上来，窝在不知哪个演员的椅子上待了半晌，眯着一双眼不住地望着，角落里这点隐晦的“交易”也被他尽收眼底。  
　　嗤，什么玩意。  
　　中午导演留人没留住，吴制片摆摆手，往正发着盒饭的群演跟前去了。  
　　“台词好记吧？”  
　　小宇嘴里嗯嗯嗯地跟副导演点头，那点东西算什么台词呢，说起来都不过瘾。他巴不得拥有一大串一大串的话让他在镜头叭叭地说，说到大家都头痛，直接上来捂住他的嘴不可。  
　　“那下午，”副导演暂停了对话扯起嘴角跟别人打招呼，“哟，吴制片。”下意识把小宇往旁边推，让他吃饭去。结果给这吴先生贱的，拐了个弯，径直拦住小宇的路头。“副导演讲戏呢。”  
　　“哎，都中午了，吴制片不跟导演——”  
　　“不了不了，知道你们忙，我自己去找点东西吃。”说完又说自己人生地不熟要拉个人指路，眼睛就直勾勾地盯着小宇。  
　　小孩被他盯得缩着个脑袋，圆圆的眼睛不知所措好无辜。  
　　副导演暗啐一声，艹，当谁不知道打什么主意呢。几番拉扯后发现拒绝无用也只能认了，副导演看着一脸纯真的白宇火又冒上来，没好气道：“早点回来，盒饭都凉了。”  
　　小宇就纳闷着，饭不本来就是凉的嘛。  
　　吴先生倒很善解人意：“这个放心，我托他帮忙，难道还会不请他。”副导演被压着更气了：“下午的戏还要不要演了。”

　　好说歹说是个副导演，要说一点门路都没有谁信呢，想养个漂亮孩子连点人脉都舍不得，“也不嫌埋汰。”吴先生念叨。  
　　“嗯？”小宇歪着头。  
　　“说你呢，卖这么便宜，也不嫌埋汰。”  
　　小孩的头快歪到肩膀上了，眉头皱着，这人说话怎么奇奇怪怪，动不动骂人呢。吴先生一瞧，就愣了，怎么说，有点像那些无害的，靠卖萌获得人类喜爱的小狗小兔子，脆弱得手下使点劲就能捏死。瞧着瞧着，瞧出点可爱，嘴里突然也知道遮掩一点了，咽了咽后话，心道也不知是装傻还是真傻。  
　　小宇虽然有点生气，还是尽职尽责把路过各种各样的店介绍给他。他也不知道多少，都是听别人说的，自己压根就没去过几个。吴先生选了家其貌不扬的店：“这家好吃吗？”如愿以偿地看到小宇像之前对副导演那样嗯嗯嗯地不住点头。嘁，眼珠子快扒在牌匾上了，是个人都能看出来。  
　　小宇来过，跟副导演来的，吴先生从他嘴里听闻这条信息又是不禁嗤笑一声，总之那个恶心的副导演干什么事在他这里都只能得到恶心的评价。也就眼光还不错。  
　　找了个隐秘的位置，吴先生绅士地将小宇引到座位上，接下来他却没有坐到对面，而是亲密地紧贴着小宇坐下了。小孩忙往里让，却让坏人顺势挤在墙根。“怎么这么瘦。”吴先生胳膊圈上小宇的腰，手法暧昧地丈量，逼得人退无可退还是要往墙角缩，直到有人过来才松开，然而点完菜吴先生又故态复萌。  
　　“爱吃面食？老家哪儿的。”小宇就告诉他，家在西安。又问他天气冷了穿没穿秋裤，小宇也乖巧地回答说穿了。吴先生看着空荡荡的裤管皱眉，这么瘦呢。“多重啊？”“一百、一百二吧。”吴先生嘴里说着不信，借口道“我掂掂”，不管不顾地把人抱起来按在自己腿上。小宇扑腾着手脚挣扎，膝盖撞桌子上了，也没能挣开，紧张地拽着桌角，蜷缩成小心翼翼的一团。  
　　“我就抱抱看多重，怎么这么大反应。怕我是坏人？”  
　　小宇善良地摇摇头，其实内心不大敢苟同。他是没见过好人这么样做的。“啊！”  
　　吴先生一把捂住他的嘴。“叫什么叫，你穿秋裤我没穿，你帮我捂捂手怎么了。”一边说，一边在小孩的毛衣下游走着。颤抖的腰身是柔软的，摸起来细嫩温润，倒是真的很暖手。小孩挣扎着扭动，那温热的软肉自行在他掌下蹭动。“不行……你、你放开。”  
　　“我请你吃饭，你帮我捂捂手怎么了。你这小孩知恩不报，你家人这么教你的？”说罢又摸了两把，滑滑的，叫人爱不释手。  
　　“那也不行……”  
　　“怎么不行？”  
　　怎么不行？小孩说不上来，扁扁嘴，眼泪在眼眶里一闪一闪的就要哭。  
　　正巧服务员上菜来，吴先生搂着小宇腿弯把人放好。“行了不逗你了。”  
　　小宇一边往嘴里填着面条一边谨慎地抬眼偷看身边的人，生怕他有什么别的举动。吴先生被看毛了，随口胡编：“从前，有一只兔子。”兔子嚼着面聚精会神往下听。“这只兔子老是盯着大灰狼看，于是大灰狼就把它吃了。”  
　　吓得兔子听话地把脑袋埋在面碗里。  
　　“吃完了？”吴先生盯着小宇，看小孩点了头，又看到他眼睛随着注视疑惑地睁大。“呵，吃了我的东西，就想走人了？”小宇瑟缩着不敢吱声，不知道这个人打的什么主意。  
　　“知不知道什么叫交易，你从我这得到什么，就得拿别的东西来换。我呢，要求也不过分，”他凑近小宇，把他逼在角落，“让我摸两下，就行了。”  
　　小宇害怕了，他一害怕眼泪就控制不住，很快蓄满了眼眶，颤巍巍下一秒就得掉下来。他知道眼泪会让人心软，屡试不爽。但这个不像好人的人超出了他的常识，对他的眼泪一点反应都没有。“不这样好不好……”  
　　“不好。”被直接地拒绝了。吴先生脑子一转，又拿下午的角色说事，“让我摸两下，不然下午就别去片场了。”  
　　眼泪一下就啪嗒啪嗒掉出来，小宇委屈巴巴，凭什么啊，他辛辛苦苦大半年，风里来雨里去，好不容易……吴先生装作没有一点不忍心的样子，心里也直抓挠。终于在改变主意之前看见小兔子伤心地瘪着嘴，隐忍地闭上了眼睛。一副认命的顺从模样。  
吴先生狗眼一亮。  
　　艹，有便宜不占王八蛋。  
　　吴先生压着亲了上去，小孩又开始挣动，但是很快被镇压，只有呜呜的小声拒绝。毛衣下的身体触手温热，细腻好摸，摸到哪里哪里就跟着发抖，没过多久，小宇颤抖着僵硬成一块，任他叼住舌头，舔进口腔。腰间一双大手逐渐上移，一根根摸过肋骨，把柔软的白毛衣撩起一角，露出白嫩清瘦的腹部。“唔……”那双手挪到了胸口，在乳尖上蹭过，敏感的触觉让他身体不受控制地弹起来。“不要、不要摸唔。”小宇模糊不清地乞求，说完几个字又被堵住嘴。吴先生可算得了趣，小东西敏感得蹭一下就浑身发抖，不玩玩就太浪费了。揉着胸前的软肉，感受到挣扎的四肢越来越没力气，软软的一滩，最后由着他想怎么摸就怎么摸，想怎么揉就怎么揉，小孩就只会随着揉捏给出颤抖的反应。  
　　事况在吴先生手往腰带上放的时候得到了控制，他咳嗽一声，还没荒唐到在半公开的场合乱搞。“行了，快回去吧，下午还有戏呢。”


End file.
